The Change
by ficwriterjet
Summary: This is a tag to the last episode of Season 3, 'Ruh-Roh' and has specific spoilers for it. Kenny is out for revenge, but something strange happens to him first. When he finally does confront Aidan, things don't go as planned. WARNING: Non-consensual disciplinary spanking of a vampire by his maker.


**Author's Note:** Specific spoilers for Season 3 Episode 13 'Ruh-Roh'. I was so excited when the show started the Kenny story line. I tried not to get my hopes up, because I suspected it wouldn't end well, but the show kept doing things exactly the way I wanted to see them done. Then they wrecked it all in the last episode. :( Boo and Hiss to the show. So this is me fixing it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making any money from this story.

**Warning:** Non-consensual disciplinary spanking of a vampire by his maker.

THE CHANGE

Kenny spent the first day hiding in the woods. The second day, his overpowering hunger drove him towards civilization. He'd planned to steal some blood from the hospital, but he never made it that far. He ran across a homeless man on the outskirts of town, and drained him before he even realized what he was doing.

He came to his senses once the blood stopped flowing down his throat, and screamed in despair. He was a monster now, and his maker, Aidan, had forsaken him. Aidan had turned him into this horribly disfigured _thing_, and then tossed him out like the garbage. He ran back to the wood, and started planning his revenge.

The next few days were spent stuck in a spiraling cycle of despair. Kenny spent the mornings devising plans of revenge, only to end up killing some unsuspecting soul before the day was done. Every time he killed someone, a bit of his humanity died along with them, and every night he'd whittle a stake and consider suicide.

Things came to a crashing halt the night of the first full moon since becoming a vampire. He'd felt odd all day, and hadn't been consumed by the usual hunger. He hadn't even attempted going to the city. Then when the moon broke over the horizon, his entire body seized up, and excruciating pain coursed through his body. He could hear the sound of his own bones breaking as his body shifted form, and then everything went dark.

The next morning, Kenny woke up disoriented. He was in a part of the forest he didn't recognize, and when he sat up, he realized he was completely naked. He had no clue what had happened to his clothes, and couldn't remember anything that had happened after the horrible pain.

It took him hours to get back to the makeshift camp he'd been using for the past few weeks. He had some extra clothes there, though he'd been reluctant to use them prior to this since he'd taken them from his victims, but he refused to walk around nude.

Once he was dressed, he knew he needed to see Aidan, and ask him what had happened. He knew he'd inevitably eat someone, but this time, he was going to leave the body, and continue into the city, instead of running away in horror or trying to hide the corps.

Half way to the city, he stumbled upon two men with backpacks, obviously enjoying a hike in the woods. To Kenny's amazement, the overpowering hunger wasn't even there anymore, and he didn't lose control of himself. Sure they smelled tasty, but he didn't _need_ to eat them. He was even further shocked, when the men just smiled and said hello before passing by. Everyone else he'd run across had taken one look at him, and tried to run.

A sliver of hope wedged itself into his brain, and he ran towards the city. He stopped in front of the first window he found, and stared at his own reflection. He touched his own face, while tears of joy ran down his cheeks. He looked amazingly and beautifully human again.

He ran all the way to Aidan's house, and banged on the front door.

Aidan answered the door, and starred at the normal looking teenager in front of him. He wondered if the kid was a ghost now. "Kenny?" he whispered.

All the rage he'd felt for his maker over the weeks came to a boil. He vamped out, and lunged at Aidan, going for the jugular.

Aidan easily avoided the attack by stepping to the side. "What are you doing!"

"You left me out there to fend for myself!" Kenny yelled, and lunged again.

This time Aidan caught the kid, and wrestled with his newly made son, until he had him restrained with the boy's back against his own chest. He kicked the front door shut, and pulled the boy into the living room.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kenny shouted, trying to break free.

Now that the kid was pressed up against him, Aidan could smell the difference in him. The smell of wolf was so strong, and so shocking, that he almost let his grip loosen enough for Kenny to break free. "What happened to you?"

Using all of his strength, Kenny kicked the heel of his foot into Aidan's shin, and tried to shove the older vampire's arms away.

Aidan grunted in pain but didn't let go. Needing to end this rebellion quickly, Aidan put a foot on the coffee table, and roughly forced Kenny's body over his thigh. He started spanking the presented backside as hard and as fast as he could, knowing the baby vampire would quickly break down.

Kenny struggled, snarled, and tried to bite for several seconds, before realizing his attempts were futile. His maker had a secure and unwavering grip on him, and the man's hand felt more like a solid piece of wood than flesh and bone every time it landed on his ass. His legs started kicking involuntarily in time to the smacks, and he started a litany of, "I hate you! I hate you!"

Within a minute of being upended, all the fight had been beaten out of the boy. He was hollering with each smack, and pleading for Aidan to stop.

When he was sure his new child was truly subdued, Aidan stopped smacking, and hauled the boy to his feet. He kept one hand on Kenny's arm and said, "I am your maker. Don't attack me, or challenge me again, unless you want more of the same."

Kenny nodded, and wiped at his face with a sleeve.

Gentling his voice, Aidan said, "Tell me what happened."

The teenager spilled his guts, telling Aidan absolutely everything that had happened to him since Aidan had abandoned him in the woods. Once he was done, he looked up at his maker and whispered, "What's happening to me, Aidan?"

Aidan put a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder and said, "I'm not sure, because I've never heard of it or encountered it before, but it sounds to me like you're a mix. Half vampire, and half werewolf."

Kenny shook his head. "But… But how?"

"Well, the werewolf blood was still in my system when I turned you. Your physical appearance and inability to control your hunger must have been side effects of the two bloods warring in your system before your first turn. We'll have to keep an eye on you for the next month to be sure, but I doubt you'll have any trouble with your hunger or your appearance until the next full moon."

Looking hopefully at the man he'd known as his favorite nurse and friend for the past three years, Kenny said, "Does that mean I can stay with you again?"

Aidan pulled the teen into a tight hug. "Yes."

Kenny hugged him back, and a few new tears slipped down his face.

"I'm sorry I left you to fend for yourself." Aidan said, kissing the top of his boy's head. The older vampire hadn't eaten or slept much since disserting his new child, and now it looked as though he was being given a second chance to do things right. "It was wrong of me, and I'll never do it again, no matter what you do. When you tried to kill Nora… Josh and I spoke, and we agreed that I should put you out of your misery, but I just couldn't bring myself to kill you, even if you had no control over your hunger."

He felt the boy stiffen in his grip.

The older vampire ran a soothing hand along the boy's back and said, "But I never should have agreed. I should have locked you in the basement, and brought you blood to eat until we had a better plan, and then you never would have had to live with the guilt of killing all those strangers."

Aidan put his hands on Kenny's shoulders and looked in his eyes. "You are not responsible for those deaths, Kenny. I am. That blood is on my hands."

The teen shook his head. "That's nice of you to say Aidan, but I'm the one who drained them. Not you."

Aidan cupped the side of Kenny's face and said, "You're a baby vampire. My baby vampire, which makes me responsible for your actions until I teach you how to do things on your own. You may feel the guilt of those murders now, but hopefully in time you'll be able to see that the guilt is mine to feel, not yours." He patted the boy's shoulder and said, "For now, let's get you showed and into some clean clothes while I call Joss and explain the situation. Then we'll go out, and I'll teach you how to drink without draining. Once you're full, you'll show me all the places you killed someone, and I'll show you how to destroy any remaining evidence."

Kenny felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. For the first time since waking up disfigured, he truly believed things were going to be okay.

The End 


End file.
